


Setting the Mood

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Derek must have been in the shower as Stiles pulled in, and had hurried down to open the door for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I so wanted to do something sexy with this and ended up with fluff instead!

Stiles sat in his car for a moment, exhausted. 

He had been on duty for almost exactly three days straight, only catching brief naps in a holding cell. What had started as a simple domestic fight had turned fatal for the wife, with the husband leaving threatening messages against the wife's fellow teachers in the elementary school. Whether the wife had been having an affair with another teacher didn't matter, any threat against the teachers and the school had to be taken seriously.

Fortunately, they had caught up with the husband before he could harm anyone else, and he was currently in the same holding cell that Stiles had just slept in... damn... was that yesterday?

He was almost too tired to get out of the car, now that he was in his own driveway. He yawned hugely and stumbled out of the vehicle. Just his luck, he dropped his keys as he got to the door.

As he bent over, he heard a low rumble. "Is there a problem, officer?"

Stiles looked up from his keys, seeing Derek's bare feet, and then bare legs. Worn boxers were next and there was still glistening drops of water on Derek's chest. Derek must have been in the shower as Stiles pulled in, and had hurried down to open the door for him.

Stiles leaned against the door, overtly looking Derek up and down.

_Fuck..._

Then Stiles yawned.

Derek went from seductive to concerned in a heartbeat. 

"Get in here," Derek commanded. "You look like hell."

"Just tired," Stiles muttered as Derek manhandled -- wolf-handled? Stiles tired brain wondered -- him into the house.

"Give me your belt," Derek directed.

Stiles removed his gun and utility belt, automatically checking that the safety was on before handing the gun to Derek. He knew Derek would put the gun in the gun safe for him.

"Shower, and I'll make some breakfast," Derek herded Stiles towards the stairs.

"Not hungry," Stiles replied sleepily.

"You smell of sugar and nothing else," Derek countered. "You need some protein, otherwise you'll wake up cranky."

"I don't get cranky," Stiles protested. "I'm... spirited."

"I don't care what you call it. It's not pretty." Derek walked him to the base of the stairs. "Get a shower, and I'll have food ready when you come down."

"Okay, okay." Stiles hauled himself up the stairs. The shower did feel good and raised the fog enough that Stiles had to admit he really was hungry.

The kitchen smelled of bacon as Stiles sat at the table. Derek put a full plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns in front of him, with a plate of toast in the middle. 

Stiles ate every bit of it, washing it down with cranberry juice. 

"When do you have to go back?" Derek asked.

"Tonight, sorry." Stiles gave a yawn. "But then I'm on four days off."

"Okay, off to bed." Derek replied firmly.

Derek followed Stiles to their bedroom and crawled into bed with him.

"You don't have to..." Stiles started as Derek wrapped himself around Stiles.

"Want to," Derek rumbled softly. "Missed you."

Stiles closed his eyes.


End file.
